


so show me (i'll show you)

by pasteljaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeno just wants cake for breakfast, M/M, Oneshot, Plotless, SO MUCH FLUFF, but who doesn't like nomin as soft college boyfriends, nomin are whipped for each other, same jeno same, this is just fluff oh my god, this is literally just jaemin baking and jeno being whippedt, what else, yeet bye, yep that's the gist of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteljaem/pseuds/pasteljaem
Summary: The room smells pleasantly of vanilla extract and cocoa, the only sounds being those of steel spoons clinking against glass plates and the low, static – almost inaudible – hum of the station their radio was tuned to, which had apparently just completed their weekly song dedication event. Jeno loves everything about this moment, the simplicity of it all.“Jaemin…”Jaemin looks up from his book, a questioning look in his eyes.And maybe this is what happiness truly means, Jeno realizes.(or, that one nomin baking oneshot no one asked for)





	so show me (i'll show you)

**Author's Note:**

> bros this doesn't really have a plot and is basically the outcome of me being jobless cuz what's better than writing self indulgent nomin one shots when you're bored lmao
> 
> also there's no particular meaning to the title i was just listening to magic shop while posting bshxjsh
> 
> but yeah,,, enjoy! ♡

It’s a Sunday morning and the winter sunlight creeps in through the window, painting a golden rectangle onto the polished hardwood floor. The wood's warmer there and Jeno stretches out his dangling feet, sighing in content when he feels the pleasant warmth seeping into the cold tips of his toes. In front of him, Jaemin is tinkering about in the kitchen, as he gathers the ingredients he would need for the cake batter. The older watches him, smilingly fondly at the cute pout on the brunette's lips as he concentrates on mixing the batter perfectly. 

It's moments like these ― when they're not doing anything flashy like going on fancy dinner dates, but just enjoying the mere feeling of being in each other's presence, that Jeno cherishes the most. They make him go weak at the knees, heartbeat running wild, threatening to fling itself out of his chest. They make him feel butterflies in his stomach, or say ridiculously cheesy things that would probably make the younger puke and cut off all ties with him if he heard him say those out loud. He wants to tell him just how much he loves him and how he falls a little harder for him everyday, but he's sure he could never express it well enough, no matter how hard he tried or how badly wanted to. However, sometimes it's easier to just show things than to actually put them into words.

Jeno hops off the marble counter-top and walks up behind the boy, pressing himself against his broad back as he plants a lingering kiss onto his nape. He slides his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him close. Jaemin smells like cocoa powder, and Jeno's grape body wash which he must have been stealing again. He smells like peace and comfort and tranquillity. Like a thousand memories of home. 

And _he’s the one,_ Jeno decides right then and there. This is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Jeno doesn't really believe in the concept of soulmates, but if they did indeed exist, then he's sure Jaemin would be the one for him. 

He hums in happiness as he hooks his chin over the younger's shoulder pressing another kiss against the smooth skin of his neck, making the latter laugh.

“You said you wanted to bake something together but you aren't even doing anything,”Jaemin complains as he puts the beater down and leans back against the older. “You could at least help me out, you know?”

“I _am_ helping you out,” Jeno says, tightening his grip on the boy's waist, offering him a cheeky smile.

“Oh really?”

“I'm showering you with my unconditional love and support. What help can possibly top that?”

A carefree laugh leaves Jaemin's slightly chapped lips, shoulders shaking as he throws his head back. Jeno thinks it's the best sound he has ever heard, as pathetically-in-love as it makes him sound. He presses his lips to the younger’s throat, then to the highest point of his cheekbone, and finally the corner of his mouth. 

_I love you. I love you so so much it drives me crazy sometimes. I don't even know what to do myself anymore. I am yours. Always have been. Always will be. You know that, right?_

Jeno finds his answer when Jaemin turns around in his arms to lock eyes with him as he offers him a soft smile. 

It's another one of the things that make him love the younger so much. His little habit of looking people in the eyes whenever he's interacting with them, a way of letting them know that they matter and that he's giving them all the attention they deserve. But the way Jaemin's looking at the older right now ― there's something different about it. Something deeper. Something that is reserved for him and him only. There's a tenderness in the depths of those liquid brown pools staring back at him that tell the latter that he loves him. That he belongs to Jeno just as much as Jeno belongs to Jaemin. That he doesn't regret placing his heart into Jeno's hands because he trusts him enough to keep it safe.

And that’s what the older plans on doing. He's going to make sure that the younger is always safe and protected and loved. 

It’s always been Jaemin for him. He'd would always choose Jaemin in the end.

“Jeno….”

“What?”

“I'm not done baking yet…”

Jeno buries his head in the crook of the brunette's neck. “Baking can wait,”the older mumbles against his skin.

“No I'm hungry already. Let go of me,”Jaemin insists, pushing at the arms which are tightly wound around his waist holding his body flush against the other boy.

“What do I get in return?”

The younger snorts. “The cake you wanted to eat so bad.”

“Who even has cake for breakfast?” Jeno grumbles, loosening his grip just a tiny bit.

“Let me just remind you that _you_ were the one who insisted on having cake for breakfast instead of cereal, in the first place, not me.” Jaemin pokes him in the chest. 

“Fair enough. Fine I'll let you go...”Jeno pulls away from him, but keeps his arms locked around the younger's waist. “...but only if I get a kiss.”

“You’re so needy,” the latter grumbles but he complies anyway, dipping his head down to press his lips against the older's. 

It's soft and slow and tentative, like their first kiss, but a thousand times better. It makes him feel loved and appreciated, conveying a million messages all at once. Jeno can hardly breathe, can hardly think about anything other than how perfectly Jaemin's mouth fits with his, when the younger moves closer, tangling a hand in front of his shirt. He can't help the soft noise that escapes from the back of his throat making the latter smile into the kiss. 

It feels like a lifetime and an instant at the same time― Jaemin’s fingers on Jeno’s jaw, brushing lightly over the apples of his cheeks and Jeno holding on to Jaemin’s waist as if he’s afraid that the younger might disappear if he let go ― before he finally pulls back to rest his forehead against Jeno's. This is what he loves the most : the comforting softness of the older's body, this familiar proximity, how pliable he feels against his chest, their bodies molding together perfectly like puzzle pieces. As if they were meant for each other. Sometimes Jaemin can’t help but believe that they were.

They stay like that for a while, foreheads touching, until Jaemin catches a small movement out of the corner of his eye. “Don't even think about it,”he says sharply, swatting his boyfriend’s hand away from the batter mix. Jeno pouts.

The younger soon finishes baking and they eat in a comfortable silence, Jaemin reading up something for his classes the next day and Jeno working on a paper. The room smells pleasantly of vanilla extract and cocoa, the only sounds being those of steel spoons clinking against glass plates and the low, static – almost inaudible – hum of the station their radio was tuned to, which had apparently just completed their weekly song dedication event. Jeno loves everything about this moment, the simplicity of it all.

“Jaemin…” 

Jaemin looks up from his book, a questioning look in his eyes. 

And maybe this is what happiness truly means, Jeno realizes. It’s Jaemin's laugh whenever he says something funny. It's familiar arms sliding around his waist, a muffled “I love you” whispered against the his chest, a soft press of lips against his neck. It's lazy mornings with them wrapped up in their blankets and each other, tangled legs and the sound of soft even breathing as they fall asleep. It’s waking up to Jaemin's beautiful face, long lashes fluttering open sleepily and a groggy “good morning baby” mumbled against Jeno’s skin. It's the photos of them that Jaemin has stuck all over the walls and the terribly made card Jeno had once gifted the younger on his birthday that the boy still refuses to throw away.

“What is it?” Jaemin asks. Jeno doesn’t say anything . He doesn't need to. The younger's palm is soft and warm when he slides his hand into his. 

_I love you so much. You know that right?_

Jaemin links their fingers together and circles his thumb over Jeno’s knuckles. Of course he knows. How can he not? He smiles at the older, hoping he can get his message across.

_I love you more._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> i'm not sure when i wrote this but i rescued it from my google docs today and as usual, i'd really love it if you could leave some praises / (gentle) criticism,,,, they never fail to brighten my day and help me improve!! :)))
> 
> come scream at me on twt [ here](http://twitter.com/jaemsparkles) or my [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/sunhyucks)


End file.
